


Ealdor Manor Trilogy Part 3

by Maarten



Series: Ealdor Manor Trilogy [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maarten/pseuds/Maarten
Summary: What happened behind the Veil, the moment Merlin came back to earth hadn't gone unnoticed. Of course, the magical world knew, Kilgharrah included. Mortal people of magic felt something they couldn't put their finger on. Druids knew and kept it in their hearts.In the end, it was such ripple of power through the universe it attracted evil as well, although unnoticed for a long and happy time.Power corrupts, always.Aithusa, being a white dragon foretold a new era of peace, but he didn't come with a timeframe.
Relationships: Elena/Freya (Merlin), Gwaine/Morgana (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Mordred/Percival (Merlin)
Series: Ealdor Manor Trilogy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613419
Kudos: 3





	1. I will love you till the end of magic and beyond

Dawn started majestically. Morning light being announced by the singing of many different birds. Colours slowly changed from black to dark blue. Sitting at his windowsill with his first coffee and cigarillo, Merlin breathlessly watched the stars fading. Always deeply impressed by the coming of the light. Nights were still cold, days already summerly. Aithusa licked the dew from the grass making happy sounds and flapping with her still growing wings.

From the forest, the deer walked to Merlin, not at all afraid of the little dragon. In her mouth, she carried a twig of Hemlock.

_A gift for your ritual. Save the berries for times of need._

He knew its very poisonous effect on mortals but accepted it as a precious gift, for the deer and her herd had helped him many times in the past. Although he didn't like it that she somehow seemed to foresee the need. Well, he didn't care for the future, today.

Today he would marry Arthur.

Today Gwen would marry Lance.

No way he was going to worry about tomorrow.

They were getting closer every day, Arthur and he. Since he came back he felt deeply connected, to himself, to the earth, to his friends and Arthur. Love had a part in this but so had Merlin's magic. His powers had reached out to his lover, approved of him, involved him. Not that he could perform any magic but Arthur's senses had strengthened. They almost knew what the other was thinking. Arthur was reading people with more ease. More in touch with his intuition. Even sharing their feelings became a healthy habit. It all started the moment Merlin took care of himself and decided to love himself for what he was.

In the first daylight, he looked good. All the bruises were healed, he gained some weight, even some colour.

With new patients coming in, he kept his promise to himself and stopped working at three. Most of the times he picked up his children with Arthur and spent the rest of the day at home, playing, relaxing, cooking dinner together. Not running around all day salvaging people.

In between work and home, a lot of decisions had to be taken in preparation for the wedding. Eventually, they found the match between shining and meaningful, with Morgana organising it with military precision.

Today Arthur would marry him.

Of course, Morgana designed the clothing too. She dressed the boys in armour, of modern light material, but with the old look. Merlin got a tailored tuxedo. It made his long legs look even longer. Small blue and white figures of dragons were woven in subtle. His bow tie matched the red of Arthur's cape. Everyone would be wearing a plain white flower. Merlin would add his shining Hemlock to it. Gwen's dress was a combination of old pink velvet with gold and red. Hunith got dressed in a shining silk plain green long dress.

Aithusa listened to him with her head tilted when he instructed her again about today. She understood human language. Speaking was a different story. Her throaty sounds confirmed she understood and she laid herself down in the sun.

He went inside, greeted by the silence. Hunith took care of the twins. And Arthur had stayed the night in the Manor, an old superstitious habit to both of them, but they hadn't argued.

Today he would marry his beloved Arthur.

Smiling, only all the time, he got dressed and waited for things to happen.

It didn't take long before a black open carriage arrived with the happy bride Gwen and Hunith and Elyan riding the horses. They hugged excitedly.

Gaius' robe was designed in the same colour as Hunith's. With shining eyes, it showed he was enjoying being a temporary public civil servant to wed his friends.

He met them at the church entry.

Hunith took him by his arm, Elyan took Gwen's and they threaded into the crowded church on the happy sounds of lutes played by the Druids. At the end of the aisle, Lance and Arthur awaited them.

With only one eyebrow raised, Gaius got the crowd silent.

"Will you, Arthur Pendragon, take this man, Merlin Emrys, to be your lawfully wedded husband, secure in the knowledge that he will be your constant friend, your faithful partner in life, and your one true love. And will you stay by his side as his faithful man in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad?"

Arthur locked eyes with Merlin.

"I do."

Gaius repeated the words to Merlin and without any hesitation, he said loud and clear; "I do." It echoed through the church.

Gaius walked to Gwen and Lance.

"Will you, Lancelot du Lac, take this woman, Guinevere of Bretagne, to be your lawfully wedded wife, secure in the knowledge that she will be your constant friend, your faithful partner in life, and your one true love. And will you stay by her side as her faithful man in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad?"

Lance grabbed Gwen's hands, bowed and said; "I do."

When Gaius asked Gwen, she tilted her head, nodded slowly and with tears in her eyes she whispered; "I do."

After this official ceremony, the druids started to sing in a beautiful, meditative way. In the meantime, the boys, including Lance, encircled Merlin and Arthur. Gwen, with small red ropes, bound their hands. A druid priest threw heavy Lavender incense in all directions of the earth, chanting; Let there be peace, so let it be.

Merlin had wanted their handfasting ritual, widely approved by the Druids.

He started their vows;

"When we met...we bridged ages. You were not afraid to touch love inside of me and carefully broke down my walls. Only you can see into the depths of my soul."

Arthur answered; "When we met...I was in darkness. You were not afraid to ask the right questions. Your wittiness, your way with words, your bluntness, your love of life brought me to the light."

Merlin's smile was a mixture of love and melancholy.

"I will love you till the end of magic and beyond."

Only a few knew the heavy meaning of Merlin's vow. Fairies threw blossoms on them and everyone in the church. Aithusa flew above them and breathed softly gold lit flames on their fasted hands. Arthur cleared his throat.

"I will love you till the day I die and beyond."

A blue butterfly landed on their hands. The boys raised their swords and pointed them to the roof.

"I will trust you with my life and beyond." His magic encircled them both. The points of their swords came together above their heads, bouncing the sunbeams in a beautiful pattern of light.

"I will trust you with my life", Arthur hesitated, overwhelmed for a moment,.... "and beyond."

"I will protect you no matter the costs." Outside Kilgharrah roared his confirmation. The earth trembled. Nature approved.

"I will follow you even in hell." The boys turned around, their back to the boys, shoulder to shoulder as in battle; "And we will follow you both, in hell and beyond."

"I will never lie to you no matter what truth." Merlin nodded his head to the surprised look in Arthur's eyes. Not everything went as rehearsed.

Hoarsely he answered; "I will share my secrets with you no matter what pain."

The boys stepped aside, fell on their knees and bowed.

"I will love you forever and beyond."

"I will love you forever and beyond."

Joan and Tommy raised and said; "We will love you forever and beyond."

Slowly the music of the druids faded away. They ended together in a whisper in the loving lavender-scented silence around them; "Till death do us part and beyond."

Iseldir stepped forward holding the piece of stone from the Crystal cave, Merlin took long ago.

"This sacred Earth is our home. It offers us the power of life, nourishing us, body and soul, holding us from birth until we let go once more into the worlds of spirit. Each rock and stone, each pebble and gem contains within it the stories of all time. You have chosen this stone together as a foundation stone of your marriage from this point on. Do you now swear upon it, as a symbol of this sacred land and our holy Mother Earth, to keep your vows?

They placed their fasted hands on the stone held.

"We swear."

With frowns of importance, the twins took the cords of their hands. Smiling Arthur took Tommy in his arms and Merlin raised Joan. Arthur put his hand around Merlin's neck and kissed him while everybody raised and clapped and cheered.

After the signing of the wedding papers, through the last spring blossoms, they all strolled back to Ealdor Manor. The two newlywed couples in front.

Inside the Manor was decorated in the same way as the church. It took some hours before the crowd congratulated the couples. His friends, of course, their family. Cenred brought his new partner Edwin along, a former colleague from MI6. They seemed very much in love. Merlin was happy for him. A lot of villagers came in too. Ealdor Manor had become an important part of the region. Their children played regularly on the estate together with Joan and Tommy. The villagers had embraced the people around Merlin.

On the grass in front of the Manor laid hundreds of small, young trees. The only gift the wedding couples wanted. To be used as natural fences for their newly gained meadows.

Eventually, the guests left and dinner was served for their family of friends. How she had managed it, he didn't know, but they were all seated at a huge round table, covered with the finest linen and flowers. Morgana proudly showed everyone their seat.

Merlin looked around happily when the first course was served.

"Happy?"Arthur's hand was in his neck.

"Very", he said while kissing him.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw the front door opening slowly. Someone stumbled in, bleeding from uncountable wounds and collapsed on the floor. They all fell silent.

Merlin and Gaius were the first on their knees next to the black, dying man. Hunith took the children away. Morgana shouted instructions for the boys to help. "Lots of bandages", Merlin ordered before he connected his magic to Gaius'. Carefully they entered the body, looked for internal bleedings and repaired multiple veins speedily.

In the meantime, Hunith and Mordred tried to stop the external wounds from bleeding. Arthur held his bloody head steady. Just when their magic left his body, the man started to shake.

"His heart", Merlin shouted and put one hand on his head and one on his heart and let his magic flow into the body. Gaius ran for his bag and without consideration he injected epinephrine. The body came to rest and there was a pulse again, although it was weak.

They worked together for an hour till the man was cleaned, stitched and bandaged and filled with painkillers. Arthur and the boys brought him to bed in an empty apartment. Freia and Elena took his fingerprints and DNA to run it through their secret database at home, connected to MI6, FBI and CIA and God know how much more. After the rebuilding of their home, they had made a bunker of their large cellar. Behind the shelves, with wines, it was now a commanding centre with the latest computers, software and technique.

When they all came back, the floor was cleaned and they got back to the dinner table with worried looks and some with dark spots on their fancy clothes. Merlin, surprisingly calm raised and took his glass.

"I don't know exactly what has happened right now. We helped a wounded stranger. That's all that matters. We'll find out later who he is, I am sure. For now, let's get back to celebrate our weddings.

We are lucky, we are alive, we are safe. Let's toast to love."

They all raised their glasses and cheered.

He leaned into Arthur and sighed.

"Do we need to worry?"

Merlin shook his head. "No dearest. We helped a deadly wounded stranger. That's all. For now."

He locked eyes with him with a wicked expression on his face; "Besides, we didn't receive any warnings and no Druid has come in panicking, nor Dragon warning about destiny, yet. So, let's eat and party."

Arthur smiled. "Okay. If you say so." He held him close and then poured them some wine.

It took a while before people were cheering and chatting again. Dancing after dinner helped to get back into the festive wedding mood.

Merlin noticed only Morgana, hidden in a windowsill, apparently brooding, while Gwaine was getting drunk with the boys. She was probably only tired after her job was done or more shocked than she would admit. He assured himself she was grown up and would ask for help when she needed it.

It was way past midnight the newlyweds were brought home in the black carriage with torches.

"It's so romantic", Gwen stated, "pinch me, please."

They all did, of course, so the day they got married, ended with laughter.


	2. John Doe

Waking midmorning, Merlin remembered dreaming, vaguely. The wolf he was running with, the eyes, he knew them.

They both suffered from a headache of course after the booze. Luckily Gaius had supplied them with some hangover potion, so after the shower and some slippery morning sex, they felt renewed. Merlin forgot about his dream once he smelled Arthur's bacon and eggs and his hot strong coffee.

"I will bake you eggs, till the end of times, mister Pendragon", Arthur joked.

"I will hold you to that, till the end of times, mister Pendragon", Merlin wittily replied.

"Did I tell you I love you?"

"Not in the last five minutes, no", Merlin smiled. He kissed him and whispered; "But I do love you."

Arthur sighed and finished his eggs.

"I like being married to you."

With a mouthful of eggs and bacon Merlin agreed by nodding.

They cleaned the kitchen together.

"It's my turn to make dinner, isn't it?"

"It sure is", Arthur said, "make lots of what you are going to make because I'm sure your mother will eat here and maybe more."

"Yeah, fine, I'll make macaroni with ham and cheese and a big salad."

"I'm getting the twins and will be helping to plant the trees today. You?"

"Well", Merlin said distracted, "Looking after our wounded stranger. I guess."

"Let me know as soon as you know who he is", he waved goodbye.

Arriving at the Manor, Gwen greeted him with his usual coffee, although it was Sunday. She knew him too well. "Are you as happy as I am?" She hugged him giggling. "No", he smiled, "much more."

She took his arm and walked him to the stranger's room, changed into an IC Unit with buzzing machines and tubes. "There's been no change in his condition", she said. "His values haven't changed, only a slight increase in his blood pressure." "That's good. No bleeding anymore." "Freia and Elena will be here in half an hour", she said when she left him alone.

He opened the blinds, took a chair and sat close to the bed. Carefully he let his magic enter the body. No internal bleedings anymore, no ruptures. Now and then he healed painful tissues and muscles. The outside wounds were severe and his skin was full of bruises and blue spots.

"You're still unconscious but not in a coma", he mumbled while examining him. He looked at the man. Big, strong. A fighter, no doubt. But even a giant could be hurt, he was proof of it. "Who are you? Did you know we would help you? Who hurt you this bad? And why?"

The noise of the machines was the only answer he got.

He was about to have a better look at the injuries underneath the bandages when Freia and Elena entered. They looked exhausted. A combination of the party and being up all night.

"But no matter where we looked, this man doesn't exist", Elena sighed.

"We'll have to wait till he's conscious again", Merlin stated. "And hope he can tell us his story."

"I was thinking of making a photo of his face and scan his head in 3D. Maybe we can send his image around?" Freia suggested.

"Sure", Merlin said, "it won't hurt him and who knows someone recognises him."

"What if he doesn't want to be found?" Elena asked.

He squinted and nodded slowly. "You could be right. We know nothing about him and who did this to him. Make the picture but we will wait to spread it. How long will it take?"

"I'll have it ready by the end of the day", Freia said while leaving.

"Bring it tonight. I'm making macaroni."

He and Elena turned back to the man and thoroughly removed some of the bandages on his belly. So many wounds it was unbelievable the man lived. Cleaning every injury one by one they found small bits and pieces of material and dirt Elena put in a plastic bag to examine later. It took them hours to examine every inch of his body meticulously. Almost like forensics, without the cutting part. Elena took everything with her to investigate it. At the moment they were putting new bandages on him, Merlin stopped and looked at the wounds on the now clean skin. He didn't know why but he made several pictures with his phone before they covered him.

Sitting next to the bed, Elena had left, he looked at the pictures again and again. Finally, he went to his office and projected them in full colour on the wall. It's a pattern, he thought. Difficult to see, but he was sure it is there.

Gaius found him staring. "What are you looking at?"

"Some of the wounds on his belly."

"Ah. John Doe. How come it is intriguing for you?"

"The cuts on his belly and his chest are all exactly 3 inches long and 1 inch wide and point all in the direction of the sternum."

"I see." His eyebrows raised and he grabbed for his glasses. "A pattern?"

"Could be. Ritual mutilation? It doesn't look like a random attack."

Now Gaius was also intrigued.

"I'll see if I can find anything in my library. Send me a copy of the pictures?"

He sent copies to Gaius and asked Iseldir to look into it too.

Then he tried to let it go for now. Together with Gwen, he checked his new patient once more and walked out of the Manor to the tree planting boys. To be correct, the beer-drinking boys who helped Joan and Tommy to plant the last one. There had been enough trees to divide at least five meadows into bocage, natural fences for the animals, making the area look completely different. Reclaiming nature, that was the idea. Birds were already using the trees.

"Any news on the stranger, mister Pendragon?" Wiping dirt and sweat of his face, Gwaine offered him a cold beer.

"None whatsoever. He doesn't exist it seems."

"Hm. That explains why he came to you for help. Doesn't it?"

"Could well be", Merlin agreed, "it's an intriguing mystery for now."

Arthur embraced him, bringing a scent of sweat and forest. "Could he be from some other universe?"

Merlin shook his head. "I don't think so. Didn't find any trace of magic on him."

On their way home, Iseldir walked in on them. Joan and Tommy immediately took his hands. Tommy looked up at him, pensively and said; "Why don't you marry our granny?"

His eyes widened and he smiled. "Why?"

"We do need a granddad."

They all smiled.

He took Tommy in his arms. "You know, little friend, I don't have to marry Hunith. If you want me to be your grandpa, I can be that."

The twins jumped and hugged him.

"So, grandpa Iseldir it is now", Merlin said.

"Hard to resist, those kids of yours. Anyway, what strange wounds your stranger has. Haven't seen anything similar. We'are looking into it. Have you found any abnormalities in his body?"

"Other than extreme muscles, no."

He invited Iseldir in their home. Arthur pushed the doors wide open and took the kids in the bathroom. Merlin poured some fresh water for Iseldir and started cooking.

"I wonder", Iseldir said, looking amused at Merlin's swift hands, "whether it was a ritual for initiation or punishment."

"It must be a ritual, yes, a weird one nevertheless."

In no time macaroni ham-cheese, accompanied by a green salad was ready. Together with Hunith and Iseldir, who didn't need much persuasion to stay, they started dinner when Freia and Elena arrived. They put a little device on the table and a three-dimensional picture of their John Doe appeared, showing his handsome face. No one recognised him, but at least he had a face.

"We send a picture through all databases, even the dark-web. So maybe we can give him a name sooner or later", Freia said.

Elena was already busy with a portion of macaroni Merlin gave her.

"None of us got a warning, did we?"

"No, we didn't", Merlin replied to Iseldir, "no fore-seeing, no prophecy. I will ask Kilgharrah, but if the man was a threat, he would have told us by now."

"What if", Merlin started, "what if he is somehow related to us?"

"Family, you mean?" Gaius said entering with Alice.

"No, not by blood, but by history", Merlin said while greeting them and making space at their table.

"Camelot?"

"Yes, we should look back if there were any black man involved in the Arthurian period."

"Interesting", Arthur said, "I'd love to look into that. Do you mind, Gaius, if we start tomorrow?"

"By all means, my dear friend, I have quite a collection now and would love to work with you."

"Good. That's good." Merlin noticed how happy Arthur's expression was on his face and he loved not having to do everything on his own.

Elena came to him with a frown and said reading something from her screen. "From the first tests of the material, we found in Doe's body, it er... looks like er...we're not sure exactly but it's old. Very old. Hundreds of years. Maybe more."


	3. Sharing his burden

"This man is an enigma", Gaius stated after one day of studying, searching and reading with Arthur, both with red eyes. They carried take-away sushi with Alice in their wake with wine and fruits. Merlin was colouring with the twin at the table on the terrace. "That's fun", Alice said and joined them immediately. "I am glad kids still colour today." Merlin agreed. "I found it to be very relaxing." He raised and started to pour drinks for everyone while Arthur prepared their dinner.

While munching and drinking they talked about John Doe.

"What if we find nothing on him and he lost his memory?"

His mother smiled. "You still love to name the impossible."

"If so", Gaius poured himself some more wine, "he will be another extra-ordinary patient of you. I am sure", he pointed at Merlin, "you will do another miracle."

Everyone fell silent for a moment. Merlin locked eyes with Arthur. They read the other without words.

Finally, Arthur smiled, raised his glass and said; "That's why I married him. To miracles!"

They all cheered.

"Daddy, daddy? What millacle did he do for you?" Tommy asked with his eyes wide open. Arthur embraced him. With his head on his, he told him; "I was sick. In my head, because of some bad things that happened to me. I didn't, couldn't, wouldn't speak. Not a word. I was a prisoner in my head. Your father found me, freed me and gave me back my voice."

Tommy looked up at him. "He's good, isn't he!?"

They all laughed.

Later that night, the kids were brought to bed, they sat on the terrace with a small fire against the chill of the evening enjoying coffee, cigarilloes and schnapps. Stars sparkled, the half-moon raised its sickle. Retrieving memories about the wedding together.

"You changed your vows at the last moment, didn't you?"

Merlin nodded to Gaius. "Yep, I did. Minor changes though."

Arthur grabbed his arm. "I almost forgot about it, Gaius, you're right. Something about sharing every secret."

Merlin smiled. "Okay, okay. You have me there. I simply had to. Not only about not having secrets anymore and sharing them with you. But there was a burden I wanted to share on this important moment of our life."

Arthur squinted. "About the 'loving me till the end of magic and beyond' you mean?"

They all looked curious at Merlin.

"It's quite a burden but I need you all to carry it with me."

Leaning forward Gaius said; "You are a son to me, I'll help you carry anything."

Arthur held his hand. "Will you tell us?"

Merlin hesitated. His mother nodded slowly, smiled faintly and bowed her head.

"Long after you are dead and gone, I will live on, as long as I am magic."

It was quite a thing to take in and it took a while before Arthur understood. I cannot die, he heard him saying in his head.

No one found words, so they sat with each other in the night, watching the flames.

The sound of his phone ripped the silence. He jumped and took the call. One of the nurses of the Manor called him to tell John Doe's condition changed to deep sleep and he was disconnected from the artificial respiration.

"Go", his mother said, "I'll pack my things, he needs 24-hour care."

In no time he was with Gaius at the Manor. The nurse showed them his latest stats. Saturation in his blood was back to normal as was his temperature. Gaius ran some tests and confirmed his condition was stable. Elyan would install a camera. As soon as he would wake up they would record everything he said. His mother entered and started immediately to familiarise herself with protocols for this patient. Merlin explained to her how to switch on the camera and told her to call him immediately when anything changed. Alice would be her back up. They both watched the man for a while. His breathing was calm. Now and then he made little sounds as we do in our dreams.

A knock on the door.

To his surprise he found Cenred and Edwin standing with flowers.

"Oh, er....hi", Cenred stuttered.

"Hello", Merlin said, "what brings you guys here?"

Edwin stepped forward. "We just wanted to bring your patient some flowers. We sort of couldn't get him out of his head."

Hunith took over. "That's so kind of you. I'll put them in the water. Our patient needs his rest, so if you don't mind?"

They stumbled away.

"Weird", Merlin said.

Hunith shrugged. "They just wanted to make a nice gesture. Cenred is a lovely, caring man." She put the flowers in the kitchen to take care of later and attended to her patient again.

"What's your story, young man?"

Merlin laughed at her. "That's what I do too, so I have got that from you, I think."

She patted him on his shoulder. "You never know what they hear."

He walked back to his house.

In the middle of the park, he roared Kilgharrah's name.

_My dear warlock. shouldn't you be doing whatever newlyweds do?_

Merlin snickered. "Does that mean there is nothing to worry for me?"

The dragon sighed. _You aren't bored yet, aren't you?_

"No, no, not at all. I have an injured patient with no name I'm quite busy with."

_Whatever. Why did you call me?_

"Just checking if nothing bad is going to happen. I mean, a total stranger, badly wounded at the doorstep on my wedding night, it could be something is going to happen?"

 _My dear friend. Anything that is happening right now can't be of any importance to your destiny. Otherwise, I would have known_.

He sounded arrogant and annoyed.

_Will that be all? I have some dead sheep waiting to be eaten._

He waved his hand and Kilgharrah took off.

Pensively he walked home. Arthur was still sitting at the fire with a drink in his hand and a blanket around his shoulders. He raised immediately and walked towards him.

He took his arm."Any news?"

"Not really. The man's condition is improving, he could wake up any time now. Mother takes care of him and will call me as soon as something happened."

Merlin brought a chair to the fire. Arthur got him a blanket and a drink and sat close to him. Merlin lit a cigarillo and zipped his whisky.

"I've been thinking", Arthur said, his voice hoarse. "About what you said."

Merlin caressed his neck.

"Does it mean you don't get older? Ever?"

In the dark the flames reflected in Arthur's eyes, like stardust.

"We'll grow old together dear, don't worry."

Arthur sighed relieved.

"It's because I want to grow old. I could stop it if I would, but I won't. "

Arthur laid his head on his shoulder. "But, you will live on, when I die? Forever?"

Merlin nodded slowly. "Yes. As long as I choose to be magic."

"You have to help me with that."

"If, at any moment I don't want to live anymore", he hesitated, "I have to find a way to get rid of the magic and I will die eventually."

He kissed him tenderly.

"But what I think I will do, whenever you die, is go back to where I came from, the magical world and sleep for eternity on my bed of moss."

Arthur smiled. "Good. That's good. I'll find you there as Balinor did and wake you."

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the last part of this Trilogy. Thanks for reading.


End file.
